Danika
Danika, labeled as The Racing Fanatic, is a contestant on IRC Camps Season Three. She is played by Chimchar2356025. Background Danika was your typical girly girl until she saw Nascar on the television with her father. She was hooked, and began idolizing Lorelei Malunter, one of the only female Nascar drivers, even though she would never place more than 4th. Danika began kart racing at age 7, and would almost always win her races. This hobby of hers quickly turned into a near obsession, as soon even her clothes signified her love of the sport. Danika hasn’t given up on her dream to become a Nascar racer, even though her parents fear she will get hurt someday racing. Danika joined the IRC Camps because she thought it would increase her agility and reflexes. Time on IRC Camps In Welcome to Camp, Danika arrived, and fainted twice when she figured out there wouldn't be a racing challenge. During the challenge, she landed in the canoe, and landed face down. She jumped first in the tiebreaker, winning the challenge for her team. In Talentless Show, Danika offered to help Manic to the infirmary when he was injured, and expressed anger at Trixie for purposely injuring him. Danika's talent was dodging objects thrown at her, which was supposed to be thrown by Paul, but Trixie threw various objects at her, including Chris and a car. Danika got 5 points due to Chris being thrown. Danika voted for Trixie, and recieved the first cookie. In Love is in the Air, Danika approached a scared Manic, eventually helping him overcome his fear of donuts. During the challenge, she and Manic were paired up for the 2nd part, a romantic scene, which they won. Danika cheered Cheyne during the final part of the challenge. Her team won, and she accepted a hug from Manic. In The Final Chowdown, Danika explained to Manic that not all germs are as bad as they seem, as he spazzed out after she dropped her spoon. During the eat-a-thon challenge, Danika had to eat squid tentacles, which she saw no problem with, but she won by default anyways. She voted for Elenaz, and used her cookie as a steering wheel for the rest of the episode. In Use Your Noodle, Danika told Manic that dust bunnies don't have any ill effects on people. During the challenge, she offered Manic a duck floatie. She was paired up with Evelyn, and lost. Because of this, she believe she would be voted out, but she was safe at the elimination ceremony. In The Camp Before Time, Danika jumped down from the roof of her cabin that she was somehow on. She was paired up with Katie during the challenge, and lost. Her team won, and she was safe, but developed a mutual hatred for Sly in this episode, controlling her anger by kicking him in the groin, tying him to a tree, and putting acorns in his pockets to lead squirrels into his pants. In Episode Thirty-Nine, Danika finally realized that Manic meant to ask her out, and the two became a couple. The aforementioned were chosen to get firewood, and completed the task. However, Manic ran into a squirrel, which he was allergic too. Though the Screaming Scouts won the challenge, Manic needed medical attention, and was afraid that he would die. Danika reassured him that he would die knowing he was loved, but realized that her statement didn't really help. In Episode Forty, Danika helped a spider that Manic was running away from, but didn't do much else. She won her part of the swimming challenge, and suggested to Manic that he rode a shark. (Which actually ended up happening later.) Danika's team won the challenge, and she kissed Manic on the cheek. Audition Tape A girl with dark brown hair in a lengthy ponytail turns on the camera, and immediately runs to a nearby chair. Said chair is tricked out with an actual steering wheel and a car seat, complete with seat belt. “Danika Tatrix here, soon to be famous Nascar racer!” The girl announces, keeping her gaze on the screen. “I’ve been looking for an opportunity like this…just think how lucky you’d be to discover me first!” She turns her head for a second to wink at the camera, then looks back at the screen in fright. “Oh crap! Oil tanker!” The girl attempts to swerve, but crashes into the ‘oil tanker’, and a makeshift airbag deploys, ending the tape. Trivia *Danika originally had blonde hair, and a short-sleeve shirt. This was changed as the author came up with a background. *Danika is Chimmy's 3rd character that has been on a Screaming team. *Due to the large amount of it in all her outfits, it is safe to assume that red is Danika's favorite color. **This is coincidental to her relationship with a Reddude character. Gallery Danika_swimsuit.png|Danika in her swimwear Danika_pajamas.png|Danika in her pajamas File:Danika_helmet.png|Danika in her racing helmet Category:Characters